


Grounded

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: ...those are some serious tags but this is really just an excuse for tooth rotting fluff, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Being a light sleeper always made being a double agent easier for Shockwave, after all it was important that he would wake up before a knife was pressed against his throat if the spy was ever found out. But maybe, just maybe, there were benefits to being a light sleeper that Shockwave hadn't taken into consideration before.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Work is still kicking my butt. I don’t want to go full on sob story but just know I would love to write more but my schedule and the work itself is draining my energy these days. Take some schmoopy self-indulgent fluff I wrote as an apology.

The first thought Shockwave had upon booting up from recharge was the fact it was a megacycle too soon for his frame to start the process of waking up. He spent a moment attempting to analyses what wayward coding had caused the inconvenience when his processor realized that he was awake because of external causes, not internal ones.

Shockwave sighed as he felt the shaking next to him on the berth and opened his optic without turning to face his partner. “Blurr,” he said softly, “are you awake?”

The smaller mech hiccupped and nodded his helm, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Of course Blurr didn’t mean to wake Shockwave, the Decepticon thought. Blurr hid his nerves well, and Shockwave found himself amazed at how his emotional partner could keep himself together until Blurr was alone to handle his anxiety. The Autobots would see the panic attacks as a glitch, but Shockwave simply saw it as inertia. Objects in motion stayed in motion, so when Blurr’s impossibly fast body slowed down it made sense that his mind would attempt to pick up the slack.

“I don’t mind,” Shockwave said. The larger mech switched on a dim light on the berthside table and turned to face his partner. “Lets try grounding you, okay?”

Blurr nodded in response and looked at his partner, “Okay.”

Shockwave pulled up the files that he and Blackarachnia had found regarding mental health back when Blitzwing first became a triple changer. The attempts to apply the files to Blitzwing had been a failure, but no research ever went truly wasted. “Lets start with sight, can you tell me five things you see?”

“I see the window. It is still dark out but there are a few apartments with their lights on across the street.” Blurr took a rattling vent and looked around the berthroom before starting at a breakneck pace. “There is that holo of us from our anniversary last year. You know the one? When I convinced you to turn back into Longarm so you could kiss me. Um, and there is the berthcovers obviously. There is that light on the table. And my racing trophy! Next.”

“Good,” Shockwave replied. “Tell me four things you can feel.”

Blurr curled closer to Shockwave and gave a timid smile before continuing. “I can feel the berthcover I just mentioned. I can feel you. The climate control is on so I can feel a breeze, and I can feel my pillow.”

Shockwave gave Blurr a pat on the helm. “We’re half way there. Say three things you can hear.”

Blurr’s breathing slowed ever so slightly as he closed his optics. “I can hear the clock, I can hear our venting, and I can hear the traffic outside.”

“Give me two things you can smell,” Shockwave said.

“I can smell the polish I used last night and…oh is that rust?” Blurr asked.

If Shockwave could smile at that he would have as he placed a claw on Blurr’s lipplates. “Open? Up next is one thing you can taste.”

Blurr opened his mouth and Shockwave popped a rust stick in it. He should complain that Blurr brought snacks into their berthroom again after Shockwave told him they were getting pests because of it, but that would be a conversation for another day.

Blurr sucked on the candy in his mouth and gathered pillows until he had made an utterly cozy nest for himself, venting back to the normal fast pitched yet steady pace he rested at. “Thanks Shockers. I love you.” Blurr said once his mouth was empty, placing a sticky kiss on Shockwave’s chest.

Half of Shockwave wanted to point out that love was more ridiculous than anything Blurr felt during his panic attack, but those thoughts dissipated before they could make it out of Shockwave’s processor. Instead the mech decided to reply with, “I love you too,” before adding one last practical, “now let’s rest so our defrag completes by morning.”


End file.
